Un fringant poney
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant sur l'origine du nom de la fameuse auberge homonyme. Ce qui donne l'histoire d'une jeune fille dont la vie a changé le jour où elle a rencontré un Elfe (non, non, ça ne sent pas le vécu )


**Ceci est ma réponse au défi n°46 du Poney Fringant, qui nous posait cette fois-ci la question d'imaginer l'origine du nom et/ou de l'enseigne ... du Poney Fringant !**

**C'est aussi ma 50****ème**** fic. Je suis émue.**

**Un fringant poney**

— Est-ce que le poney de Garam va aller mieux ? interrogea la jeune Fréa d'une voix préoccupée.

Son père, Fram, passa pensivement la main dans sa barbe de cendre et de neige. Le petit cheval ne sentait sans doute pas que l'on s'inquiétait de lui et mâchonnait son avoine sans se soucier du reste. Fram lui donna quelques légères tapes d'encouragement sur l'encolure.

— Je l'espère, Fréa. Ton cousin a été bien malhabile de laisser cette pauvre bête attraper des parasites, et surtout d'attendre aussi longtemps avant de me l'amener. Mais c'est un bon petit poney. Il semble avoir bien supporté la cure que je lui ai donnée.

Fréa avait toujours admiré le talent de son père avec les animaux. Tout Bree savait que si un veau se portait mal ou si une poule ne pondait plus, le vieux Fram était celui vers qui il fallait se tourner. Peut-être bien que les bêtes sentaient son affection et savaient reconnaître, d'instinct, qu'il n'avait que leur bien-être à cœur.

— J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour t'aider, lui dit-elle en rejetant sa longue tresse brune dans son dos.

— C'est une très bonne idée, ça te permettra d'apprendre. Va donc faire chauffer un peu de vinaigre et prend ton peigne en os. Le poney a peut-être encore des œufs de parasites sur ses poils et il faut les décoller. Ensuite, tu pourras l'emmener dans la prairie.

Fréa fit ce que son père lui demandait.

* * *

Un soleil aveuglant brillait dans le ciel lorsque Fréa emprunta le Chemin Vert en menant le poney par sa longe. La jeune fille chantonnait pour elle-même tout en marchant. Le chemin n'était pas long car Bree n'était encore qu'une bourgade tout entourée de champs, de bois et de pâtures, et elle arriva bientôt au pied de la colline où son père conduisait toujours son petit troupeau.

Soudain, elle entendit un homme chanter.

Mais sa voix ne pouvait pas être celle d'un homme.

Et son chant la stupéfia de beauté.

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_

_I chîn a thûl lin míriel_

_Fanuilos le linnathon _

_Ne ndor haer thar i aearon._

Fréa avait retenu son souffle mais le chant s'interrompit tout à coup, comme si l'homme l'avait entendue. Allongé dans l'herbe verte, il se redressa et se tourna vers elle. De longs cheveux châtains ceints d'un fil d'argent encadraient son visage aux traits nets et purs, ses vêtements étaient d'un gris léger, le tissu soyeux et immaculé. Il lui sourit avec un regard lumineux – ce n'était pas un homme.

— Bonjour, jeune demoiselle.

Fréa restait sans voix. L'Elfe cueillit un brin d'herbe et en mordit le bout, puis il se leva et marcha vers elle. Stupéfiée, Fréa passa un bras autour de l'encolure du poney qui se mit à hennir joyeusement.

— Que voilà un fringant poney ! s'exclama l'Elfe en riant, et Fréa frissonna tant ce simple son la ravissait.

— Merci ... merci messire, finit-elle par articuler. Il était mal portant mais je le soigne avec mon père.

— C'est une bonne chose, approuva l'Elfe en caressant le doux chanfrein du poney. Prends-en bien soin.

— Oui, messire.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler ainsi. Je me nomme Galior.

— Et moi Fréa.

— C'est ravissant, répondit Galior en souriant.

Fréa sourit aussi – à vrai dire, elle était si ébahie et si fascinée qu'elle avait envie de rire. Du haut de ses treize années d'existence, jamais elle n'avait rien vu de si beau que cet Elfe, ni rien entendu de plus poignant que son chant.

Galior se mit alors à siffler, d'un long sifflement étrange qui semblait celui d'un oiseau. Le poney hennit à nouveau près de Fréa, puis elle entendit un autre cheval lui répondre avant d'apparaître à l'autre bout de la prairie. Fréa admira sa robe d'un blanc éclatant tandis que le cheval trottait jusqu'à son cavalier.

Galior s'inclina devant la jeune fille.

— Chère Fréa, je dois reprendre ma route et nos chemins se séparent ici. Mais qui sait ? Bree sera bientôt un grand carrefour. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous.

— Je le souhaite ! répondit Fréa avec ardeur. Bonne route, messire Galior.

— Merci, demoiselle Fréa.

L'Elfe monta en selle et murmura à l'oreille de son cheval. Puis il étendit la main vers Fréa et lui sourit une dernière fois.

* * *

Entouré de soins, le petit poney guérit rapidement et fut rendu à son maître, le jeune Garam.

Le temps passa.

Les mois succédèrent aux semaines, les années s'enchaînèrent. Mais Fréa gardait un souvenir impérissable de sa rencontre avec l'Elfe. Il était si charmant, si éblouissant, si différent surtout de tous les amis et voisins qu'elle côtoyait chaque jour ! Cette originalité, cet exotisme, oui, cela surtout l'avait enchantée. Caressant en secret l'espoir de le voir revenir à Bree, Fréa prit l'habitude d'aller se poster à l'intersection du Chemin Vert et de la Grande Route de l'Est chaque fois que ses corvées ménagères lui laissaient l'occasion de s'échapper – à ce fameux carrefour qui faisait toute la valeur de Bree. Mais elle eut beau revenir fidèlement et attendre mille fois, elle ne revit pas Galior.

Elle vit, en revanche, passer bien des voyageurs. Des Hommes venus du Nord, des Hobbits de l'Eriador, parfois même des Nains traversant les terres sauvages. Fréa les saluait toujours et certains profitaient de cet accueil aimable pour s'arrêter un instant, poser leur baluchon, et échanger quelques mots avec la jeune fille pleine de curiosité qui buvait leurs paroles. À l'inverse de bon nombre d'habitants de Bree qui aimaient à pester contre tous ces étrangers louches qui empruntaient les rues de leur village, Fréa ne perdait jamais une occasion pour les interroger avec enthousiasme. Et quand l'un de ces voyageurs avait une histoire particulièrement passionnante à raconter, Fréa courait chez elle pour implorer son père de bien vouloir héberger l'inconnu pour une nuit et l'écouter parler jusqu'au petit matin.

Le temps passa, hélas, et un jour vint où le vieux Fram ne se réveilla pas. Bouleversée de chagrin, Fréa cette fois ne sortit plus de chez elle. Elle chercha à s'affairer dans leur grande maison pour divertir son esprit des tristes pensées qui l'assaillaient sans cesse et se fit un devoir de ranger et de nettoyer la demeure de fond en comble. Ce fut ainsi qu'un jour, à sa grande surprise, elle découvrit au fond d'un placard un petit coffre rempli à ras bord de pièces d'argent. C'était tout le salaire et les dons que les habitants de Bree avaient offerts au brave Fram tout au long de sa vie pour les bons soins qu'il avait toujours su prodiguer à leurs bêtes. La vie simple et modeste que Fram avait menée lui avait permis de transmettre, presque intact, ce précieux trésor à sa fille.

Fréa resta longtemps interdite devant le petit coffre qui renfermait tant de promesses pour son avenir. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir en faire ? Elevée dans les principes de son père, elle ne ressentait pas l'envie d'amasser des bijoux ni de se pavaner dans les rues de Bree vêtue de robes luxueuses. Pourquoi ne pas se faire construire un palais, tant qu'à faire ! Non, cet argent que son père avait réuni patiemment et honnêtement, elle voulait lui trouver un but utile qui soit toujours pour elle un rappel de l'amour et de la générosité de son père ... Mais quoi donc ?

Fréa passa une nuit entière à y réfléchir. Et lorsqu'au matin l'aurore illumina le ciel, elle sut ce qu'elle voulait faire. Finalement, cette idée de palais n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise.

La jeune femme qu'était devenue Fréa surprit tout le bourg de Bree quand, embauchant un charpentier et quelques maçons, elle entama la transformation de sa vieille maison. Elle en conserva le corps de logis à la façade accueillante qui donnait sur la route ainsi que l'écurie, mais lui adjoignit une autre aile du côté opposé et fit bâtir deux étages supplémentaires. Elle fit poser de beaux pavés pour dessiner une cour entre les deux ailes et imagina une belle arche de pierre qui donnerait sur cette cour. Les larges marches qui menaient à la porte furent restaurées et lavées à grande eau. Enfin, elle orna l'arche d'une grande lanterne à la lumière chaleureuse.

— Mais enfin Fréa, qu'es-tu en train de faire ? lui demanda un jour son cousin Garam.

— Est-ce que ça ne se voit pas ? Je construis une auberge ! répondit fièrement la jeune femme.

Garam fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

— Une auberge ? Mais à quoi bon ?

— Bree devient déjà un grand carrefour, tu sais. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de construire une halte pour tous les voyageurs, qu'ils puissent dormir et se nourrir sans abuser de l'hospitalité des autres villageois. Et j'ai toujours aimé entendre leurs histoires.

Garam se gratta pensivement le menton et Fréa sourit en retrouvant le geste qui était si familier à son père. Son cousin finit par hausser les épaules.

— Tu as toujours de drôles d'idées, Fréa, mais après tout pourquoi pas ... En revanche, ton auberge a besoin d'un nom. Et d'une enseigne ! Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

Le regard de Fréa se perdit dans le lointain, loin de la rue poussiéreuse, loin de ce jour-là, vers une prairie ensoleillée au pied d'une colline.

— Le Poney Fringant.

* * *

Le temps passa.

Les habitants de Bree, d'abord méfiants à l'égard de l'auberge de Fréa et de tous les étrangers douteux qui s'y présentèrent bientôt, la laissèrent monter son affaire sans s'en mêler. Puis, à mesure que les années s'écoulèrent, ils finirent par reconnaître que la fille du vieux Fram avait bien du plomb dans la cervelle !

Le succès de l'auberge était admirable, et sa réputation s'étendit bientôt tout le long du Chemin Vert et de la Grande Route de l'Est. Les voyageurs se passèrent le mot qu'une hospitalité respectable et joyeuse pouvait toujours être trouvée au Poney Fringant. Le charme de l'hôtesse fit également naître de fameuses rumeurs, et Garam se hâta d'épouser sa cousine dès qu'elle voulut bien l'accepter pour époux. Fréa lui avoua un jour en riant que le Poney Fringant n'aurait peut-être jamais existé sans une de ses bêtises, mais Garam fut bien incapable de comprendre le rôle qu'il avait joué dans l'affaire. Fidèle à son habitude, il haussait les épaules et faisait sauter leurs enfants sur ses genoux en s'en remettant à la sagacité de sa femme pour faire marcher leur affaire.

La jeune Fréa, de demoiselle curieuse devenue aubergiste accomplie, finit un jour par atteindre le temps de la vieillesse. Elle se refusait à garder le lit, cependant, et demanda qu'on porte son fauteuil à bascule favori dans la salle commune de l'auberge afin de pouvoir continuer à converser avec les voyageurs tout en tricotant de nouveaux couvre-lits. Ses enfants, désormais grands, prenaient en charge à leur tour l'intendance du Poney Fringant.

Fréa souriait en pensant à son œuvre accomplie.

Puis, un matin où la salle était vide, la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit et il sembla à Fréa que le soleil lui-même entrait soudain dans la pièce. Un homme apparut, un homme aux longs cheveux châtains ceints d'un fil d'argent et aux vêtements d'un gris soyeux. Un homme qui n'était pas un homme.

Galior sourit à Fréa, du même sourire qu'autrefois. Il marcha jusqu'à elle, s'agenouilla et porta la main de la vieille femme à ses lèvres.

— Heureux de vous revoir, demoiselle Fréa.

— Messire Galior ... Vous n'avez pas changé.

**Une princesse Disney s'est cachée dans ce texte, saurez-vous la retrouver ? ^^**

**Ce défi est aussi un hommage à Peggy Carter, personnage de Marvel.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Les reviews sont comme toujours les bienvenues.**


End file.
